Talk:Yu Narukami
Protagonist (Persona 4) I kinda want to point out that the Main Character always had the power of Persona, which is why he saw Igor the first time, but didn't have Wild Card until his Hand shake with Inzanami. The way it is, it seems to say that he had no Persona until he shook Inzanami's Hand, but thats not the whole truth. He didn't have the Wild Card ability until he shook Inzanami's hand (Shown by Igor's lack of care about the Main Character during the first visit, but his nicer attitude during the second), This should be rectifyed somewhat, even though its un clear what his original persona was (Possibly Inzanagi-no-Ookami), but it seemed that he already had a Persona before he met Inzanami, though he would have had to go through the whole Shadow thing, and it appears that Inzangai simply shoved his true Persona aside, thus removing his ability to face his shadow and know his "True" Persona Flare knight 23:22, 5 January 2009 (UTC) : I would say that that is mostly speculation with little evidence to support it. The Protagonist appears to have awakened his abilities while in Mayonaka TV in order to save Yousuke. Seeing Igor isn't evidence of having a Persona. He appears to people who are "gifted". In Megami Ibunroku Persona, all playable characters had seen Igor, and it was suggested that some NPC had as well. In Persona 2 there was a man who had seen Igor due to his spiritual strength, although he had no Persona. Additionally, the Protagonist only saw Igor in dreams up until after his awakening in Mayonaka TV. I would say that it is probable that the protagonist gained the ability to use a Persona and the Wild Card at the same time, when he touched the gas station attendant. A character developing Wild Card after awakening is unbelievably rare, Aegis being the only known one. It could even be argued that Aegis had it at her time of Awakening, since she suddenly had Wild Card when she "awakened" the second time as a human. The Persona 3 Protagonist awoke with it, and the same is true about the Boy with the Pierced Ear, Maya Amano, Tatsuya Suou, Baofu, and so on. Furthermore, Izanagi is the protagonist's "True Persona", similar to P3 Protagonist's Orpheus. Similar to how all Persona "Evolve" as the character grows, Izanagi-No-Ookami is The Protagonist's final Persona. That's actually relevant to the that Izanagi is his "true Persona", since it coincides with the legend of Izanami and Izanagi. This legend was also used as a plot device in Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei and Megami Tensei. SeventhEvening 16:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::According to the Moel Gas Attendant aka Izanami, she was the one who gave Adachi, Taro Namatame, and the Protagonist their powers. Strictly saying, in a technical way, if Adachi, like the Protagonist have the potential earlier even before meeting the Attendant, he could very well get Wild Card from the Attendant, same goes to Namatame. But all he has is the Magatsu Izanagi. Also, the Attendant gives all the ones' she awakened Izanagi(s), but it was up to the invoker' personality to portray them (i.e: Protagonist' black coat Izanagi; Adachi's bloody Magatsu Izanagi). -- N/A 06:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I have honestly not played all the way through the game, but I suspected that the Protagonist awakened due to that handshake, although I had not reached a point where the game strictly said it. I would say the Protagonist likely simply awakened the Wild Card when the attendant shook his hand. The reason Adachi didn't is simply because he was less susceptible to the ability, or it is possible that Philemon granted Wild Card to both Protagonist (Persona 3) and Protagonist (Persona 4), which is what separated previous wild card holder from usual persona users. But as far as I know, nothing specifically says in the game that the protagonist had already faced his shadow form and had a Persona before meeting the Attendant. Unless the game strongly infers or straight up says otherwise, then FlareKnight's theory is speculation and should not be part of the article. Same with my speculation of Philemon being involved. They're just theories.SeventhEvening 01:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) This if Flareknight on a different computer. I am not saying that the P4 protaganist HAD a persona before he met Inzanami, I am saying that Inzanami basiclly "Overwrote" the Protaganist's real Persona with the same creature she gave Adachi aswell, Inzanagi. She never says "I gave you that power of Persona", she says "I gave your powers a push" in her dungeon, she is actually surprised at the power the Protaganist has, and Rise mentions that it seems she is surprised he went beyond what she assumed, that he would have, like Murderer, a Basic Inzangai Persona, though obviously different then Adachi's Bloody Magatsu Inzanagi, I'm not saying he had A Persona at the start of the game, just that Inzanami might have, accidently, caused the Wild Card Reaction. I'm not saying him seeing Igor means he had Wild Card, I'm noting Igor's Tone. He is dissmissive towards him, and sends him away rather quickly. :: I'm pretty sure if that were true, then the developers would have also placed emphasis on Namatame having a perona, which he didn't. I'm pretty sure everyone has a persona, its all learning to unlock it. We never got to see the protagonist face his true self, but one of the main characters did mention that the protagonist had 'nothing to hide' and was 'forward' and so PROBABLY wouldn't need to face his true self (which was probably just gossip). At the beginning of the game where he has his dream, I thought behind all that fog he was facing his true self then, but apparenlty it wasn't. I think the whole subject is irrelevent anyway, it doesn't matter if he had the power or not. :::I'm not sure who made the comment right above me, since it is unsigned, but Namatame has Izanagi as a persona. Izanami directly states that she gave three people the Izanagi persona, which opened up their ability to enter the Midnight Channel. Those three people were the Protagonist, Namatame, and Murderer. The protagonist and Murderer's Izanagi each look different, because they still reflect each one of their personalities: Magatsu Izanagi matches the Murderer's Magatsu Inaba. Namatame, like the protagonist, never had a world created in the Midnight channel, and likely never even knew he had a Persona. But unlike all the other enemies, Namatame does not have a real shadow form, but rather is swarmed by shadows and transformed. There is a lot of evidence in the game that suggests that he possessed an Izanagi Persona as well. SeventhEvening 04:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Endings Probably not even worth mentioning, but there are two different normal endings. We have the bad ending where the main charatcers kill Namatame thus causing Nanako's death and an unhappy leave. Then the normal ending where adachi and his puppeteer are defeated. And of course the true ending where THE puppeteer is defeated. Another one people miss (I don't remember how to get it myself) is dubbed the 'Neutral' ending, because it is unhappier than the normal ending yet not as upsetting as the bad ending. I don't remember how to achieve it but the ending is the same as the Normal ending only Nanako isn't present, as she is still recovering in the hospital (but not dead unlike in the bad ending) :There are actually 5 endings to the game according to the Perfect Guide. 2 takes place after the events on 3rd Dec, 1 after 5th Dec, and 2 after 20th March. BLUER一番 12:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) After you decide on not to kill namatame, you're on the normal ending route. if you fail to guess the culprit (in front of Aiya's with Yosuke and Naoto) after 3 tries, it's bad ending. if you didn't found out about izanami on the last day, it's normal ending with no nanako. actually all normal endings doesn't have nanako in it I think 17master 04:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Age Does it says what his age is? --Cococrash11 09:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :It doesn't. But he'd be the same age as Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko. BLUER一番 11:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it all the characters in P4 had a biograpy even Protagonist 3 had one. Why is this one an exception? --Cococrash11 05:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :The developers probably want to let the players decide for themselves. BLUER一番 00:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Ask Atlus :P WhiteStar 21:03 11/12/2020 Why do we even have this? - Otherarrow No freakin' clue. But that whole section was a major source of aggravation because of people adding in little incorrect tweaks to it. As it is the person who put that in there went and deleted the gallery when they added it so I had to undo it and put it in higher up. I'm glad that junk is gone. Great Mara 18:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Shujinkō I know Seta came from the manga, but can someone kindly explain to me wher Shujinkō came from? 21:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Shujinkou is essentially the Japanese way of saying Protagonist. 22:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) New name? MCP's new name is given as 鳴上 悠 (Narukami Yu) on the official Persona 4 the Animation website. There's also a short biography section, but it's far beyond my ability to translate (seeing as all the text is embedded in the page and I can only read about ten or so kanji; I had to search for about twenty minutes to get the kanji for the name alone). Do we create a new section for the anime version now, or until that bio is completely translated? At the least I could translate the name. It means something along the lines of 'a distant cry from above'. (Additionally, Seta Souji translates as 'general ruler of many positions'.) 19:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :I genreally wait until the English version is out and I have obtained it to make any edits but that's generally more my personal preference. One problem that can pop up is if they change something from the Japanese in the localization. Great Mara 21:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sōji Seta or Souji Seta I don't get it why the hell that there are separate names I mean it should be one how the heck did it turn to 2 names? its just like Protagonist (Persona). --Cococrash11 00:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure my answer will be the same as Protagnoist (Persona) which is the correct one? --Cococrash11 00:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :...You do realize Sōji is just a shortened way of writing Souji right? Like 'si' is a different way of romanizing 'shi.' Great Mara 01:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You do realize I don't have knowledge about Japan, Japanese, and everything. --Cococrash11 01:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Then you may want to make what you mean a lot more clearer. Because so far it looks like you're thinking they're two different names. And what about the Persona MC? Great Mara 01:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Just Naoya Todo or Naoya Todou. --Cococrash11 01:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :From the sources and fan translations I've read it's supposed to be Toudou. But I don't exactly always trust fan translations. Great Mara 02:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Rename? Screenshots from The Ulitmate have this guy referred to as "Yu Narukami", his name in the anime. Since Word of God has said that The Ultimate is "canon", does this mean that Yu Narukami is now officially this guy's name? If so, I feel we should move (After all, Tamaki Uchida's page isn't at "Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei: If...)").--Otherarrow 17:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Let's rename this article. The name's confirmed, so why shouldn't we add it in here? And as you already pointed out, Takami Uchida's article also uses her canon name. Bloo-D 18:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Only because she was featured in another official game with that name. The manga and anime names aren't official sources. 18:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The Protagonist is named Yu Narukami in the Ultimate, as I said before. So technically, his case is the same as Tamaki's? (although the site for the Ultimate says "Protagonest (Yu Narukami)". Make of that what you will.)--Otherarrow 18:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::If that is the name once the game is officially released stateside, it can be changed but until then it should remain the same. 19:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why is it necessary to wait for an American release when it is made clear by the website that his name is Yu Narukami? It's even listed with that romanization. Bloo-D 19:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Article titles for characters should follow the official English name based off their major appearance. Exception is given to characters who have never appeared in any official English media, which should follow the official Japanese name of their major appearance http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Megami_Tensei_Wiki:Manual_of_Style#Characters Since none of these names are from an English release. They don't take priority. 19:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, while it is romanized in one of the recent screenshots, the name on the site is just in Japanese. I only could identify it because this page had both "Protagonist" and "Yu Narukami" in Japanese so I could compare. Anyway, Great Mara is right. We should wait for an English release.--Otherarrow 19:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, don't you think we should put, the 8th in the canon names? The Protagonist of SMTI has a canon name, even if the dude has 3. 09:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::No he doesn't. He had 3 names given in various side materials and artbooks, but none are really used as "canon" (since, after all, the three names are very different). No canon material says "the SMT Guy is definitely called Kazuya" or anything like that. (the same way the P3 protagonist's canon name isn't Minato or the P1 guy isn't Naoya/Yuya/Jihei). The only reason I am even considering the P4 guy as Yu is because the canon spin off The Ultimate has him under that name.-Otherarrow 17:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, i was just checking before i putted something stupid, sorry for the trouble.Crok425 08:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::What about his name in the manga? It's Seta Souji... That is official too... I see no reason to change the article's title... If his name had to be changed it would be changed to Seta Souji a long time ago...MinatoHikari 01:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Game canon is "more canon" than manga canon. This isn't about him being Yu Narukami in the anime. If it was just his name in the anime, then it wouldn't matter. This is more about him being Yu Narukami in the Ultimate, which is canon to the games.--Otherarrow 17:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The article was named before Protagonist/Souji Seta but i don't know exactly who changed it, but it was the right decition (sorry for bad spelling) and besides, the name Yu Narukami was going to be used in the anime, and still, no one thought of changing the article to Yu Narukami or Protagonist/Yu Narukami but since UmA is a direct sequel to P4 and used the anime name, it means that now Yu Narukami is canon now, but as they said above, not changing the article's name until ther is a proper localization of his name by Atlus, since what we are doing now, is speculation.Crok425 19:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Description Section Can someone check, because I could have sworn his eyes were a pale-blue and his glasses had blue frames. Also I don't think his hair is quite a full bowl-cut. 19:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please either remove the "Narukami" part or modify it? Because the word meaning and order may make sense in English, but they don't in Japanese. "Narukami" is the Thunder God from the homonymous play. Alternatively, 鳴る (naru = to roar, to resound) and 上　(kami = beginning, person of high rank). Trivia question Hey, before i put something stupid (wich sometimes i do) should i put that P4 Protagonist could do what P3's Protagonist couldn't? Like surpass humanity's negative desire by the hope of so few?Crok425 20:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC)